


Masked Smiles

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mask has depression part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Happiness isn't Mask's strong suit.





	Masked Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> HI I love Maskull,,,, Sorry this got really bad towards the end bc I did this all in one sitting so like ye a but I hope u enjoy anyway!!!

Why did he feel like this? He's Mask; known to be the "sad" one of the S4. And it was true. Mask knew he was usually unhappy. But him...he makes him feel happy. Truly happy.

Was there something wrong with him? There must be. How was he happy? How did someone make him feel happy?

Aloha might know the answer.

Mask knocked on the pink Inkling's door. "Coming~!" Aloha called out, muffled slightly. He let out a sigh as he waited to be answered, which was enhanced through his gas mask. As much as he didn't like Aloha, he always had the best advice.

Aloha answered the door, smiling. "Ah, hello Mask~! Surprised to see you here." He greeted in his usual happy tone.

Mask rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever. I need advice." He crossed his arms slightly in embarrassment. Asking for help- especially /Aloha's/ help- wasn't exactly like him.

"Ah, I see! Come on in!" Aloha moved out of the way to let Mask in. 

Aloha's home was surprisingly nice. It had a nice lighting to it with smooth beige walls. He was greeted with the living room, which was sectioned off to the left to make room for the stairs leading up. 

Aloha walked past him and sat down on the couch, picking up a drink from some fast food place. "Come sit down and tell me all about it."

Mask hesitantly sat down on the couch. Aloha waited patiently for Mask to talk while sipping his drink.

The cyan Inkling tapped the lower side of his mask, thinking of a place to start. Well...the person causing this would probably be the best to mention first.

"Um. Skull."

Aloha stopped drinking, a semi-shocked expression appearing on his face. "What about him?"

"He makes me feel weird." Mask replied.

Aloha sighed and the look of boredom appeared. "Like what?"

"What the hell is that expression for?!" Mask shouted angrily. Aloha chuckled slightly.

"You have no idea how many people come to me for advice on people."

Mask calmed down slightly. Makes sense. 

"Anyway, go on. How does Skull make you feel?" Aloha asked again.

Mask inhaled and nervously tapped the lower side of his mask once again. Gee, he sure liked doing that. "Well, he makes me feel...happy? Calm? Like the world isn't some horrible place? I don't get it."

Aloha stayed silent, prompting Mask to go on. "I usually just feel...unhappy. Or angry. But when I'm with him..." He trailed off.

Aloha closed his eyes and took another sip. It seemed as though he was thinking. Mask was slightly confused. What was the bastard thinking-?

"You're in love."

Oh.

Mask blushed cyan and his eyes grew wide. Love? He was capable of feeling that? News to him. Love???

Aloha continued. "You, a depressed person, feel unexplainably happy when around someone who you are very close with. You're in love with Skull."

"Unlikely." Mask replied.

Aloha shrugged. "You can choose not to believe me, but I think I'm telling the truth."

Mask zoned out slightly, his vision becoming more blurry. Was it true? Is he in love? It wasn't impossible, but it seemed so unlikely that it Mask just thought of it as impossible.

He came back to the world, twitching his pupils so he can actually see clearly. He stood up from the couch. "Thanks, Aloha. I'll think about it."

Aloha said his goodbyes and Mask left the house.

He walked back to his apartment, thinking about the possibilities of love being a concept meant for him.

\---

Well, it's been a few days. Mask hasn't really left his apartment, even to battle. He occasionally gets up to eat and drink, of course, but most of the time he's playing a game. 

The other part of time he uses is thinking. Thinking about the possibility if he's in love with Skull. He started to believe it more and more, but he always came up with some evidence, real or not, to convince himself it wasn't true.

The cyan Inkling sat on his bed, hugging his pillow. Thinking again. His mind wandered into dangerous territory; being with Skull...holding his hand...talking about whatever...ki-

No, no, no, stop Mask. You're not in love with him.

Great, now he was blushing. The thought was hard to get rid of. 

Well, until he heard a knock somewhere nearby. 

Confused, Mask stood up from his bed. Looking over to the window, Skull was somehow at the window. Mask, of course, opened the window to let him in. He was a bastard, not a heartless jerk.

"I finally found your place." Skull seemed exhausted. Must've got lost again looking for Mask.

"...You could've gone through the door, Skull."

Skull paused. "Oh."

Mask smiled slightly. Oh no, it's already happening. "Well, you're here, so I don't really mind."

Mask, your gay is showing.

Skull nodded, and walked out of Mask's room. The other didn't know what to do now that Skull was here. He can't just sit in his room and sulk. Should he try to actually talk to people?

Well, he didn't have time to think, because Skull peeped into his room. "Why is your apartment so dirty..?" 

Mask shrugged, walking past Skull and into the rest of his apartment. "It's always like this. I don't have a reason to clean it. Nobody visits me, and I live just fine."

Skull frowned obviously, despite his bandana being in the way. "It's not very healthy for you to live like this."

Mask looked away in embarrassment. It was true but he shouldn't say it. He looked at the floor which had cans of soda and takeout bags on the edges. 

"Ok, you're probably right but don't expect me to do anything about it." Mask finally replied. 

"Well, how am I supposed to talk to you if you die from your terrible surroundings?" Skull asked. 

Um. How was Mask supposed to respond to that??

He didn't, he just looked at the floor in silence.

Skull's fingers twitched nervously. "I made this awkward. Sorry."

Mask looked up. A light cyan blush was on his face. "Uh, it's fine." Is it, Mask? Is it fine?

Another awkward silence fell upon the two. Skull sighed, and pulled his bandana down so his words were more clear. Shit just got real.

"Um...Mask, I don't know how to say this but...I really enjoy you. I think you're tons of fun to hang out with despite you not thinking so...and...I think you're really cute." Skull looked away nervously as blush rose on his face.

Mask was shocked, to say the least. If he does love Skull, this would be the perfect time to say something.

'If he does'? Mask, you're fooling no one. Your face is as cyan as your tentacles. Say something.

"Uh...uhm..." He stuttered, thinking of the right choice of words. "I...I guess I like you too...you make me really happy and...you're my closest friend." 

Skull seems just as shocked as Mask now. Seems like he wasn't expecting Mask to reciprocate his feelings. Skull stood there speechless. Looks like Mask has to do something.

So he hugged Skull. What other option was there? The purple Inkling's shirt was soft, and slightly smelled like candy. 

Skull hugged back, wrapping his arms around the shorter Inkling. They just stood there for a couple minutes, embracing each other.

It was nice.

Mask pushed away from Skull to look up at him. The others purple eyes looked so deep even though they kinda aren't.

"Uh...does this make us..." Mask started a sentence. Should he even finished it?

Probably, because now Skull looked intrigued.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" His mind went crazy just thinking about the concept.

Skull smiled fondly. And that was a critical hit to Mask's hearts. 

"I guess so. If that's what you want." Skull replied. Mask smiled back at him.

"More than anything."


End file.
